pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Finding Dad
CONTINUE IT! I LOVE THIS!You've Been Warned. PhineasFlynn123 Contact Tri State Tower on 125.45 05:30, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, continue it! It's really interesting! [[User:American che|'American che']]{ponyo, ponyo, ponyo, tiny little fish!} 01:16, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Noooo! More copyright/ideas stolen!!!!! *sobs*. Why do you people keep stealing my fanart and story ideas?!? I've already written a story like this! Here! Here's a link! http://pffanon.wikia.com/wiki/Phineas_Meets_His_Real_Dad :Hate to break it to you, but the mysterious missing Mr. Flynn and Mrs. Fletcher (not Linda) have been topics for fanfictions for a while. It's not your own personal idea and people are certainly entitled to write stories about Phineas finding his father/Ferb finding his mother/Isabella finding her father, and so on and so forth. :If someone takes one of your other stories that's original, however, it can be considered a stolen story idea, unless the story was created before yours. [[User:American che|'American che']]{hmph. i hate potatoes. hmph. i hate fish.} 01:01, June 16, 2010 (UTC) I DIDN'T STEAL!!! Okay, I know the story isn't entirely original AS FAR AS IDEAS GO! But to say I stole your story is just plain offensive. I spent a lot of time on this, and if all you have to say is "Quit stealing my idea!" then I'm glad I moved to dA. The community is more friendly. I was truly honored that this story is the featured article for July, but not if you guys think I did that by STEALING! Words cannot describe how insulted I feel that all of my hard work is being called stolen. -TeamPhineas 20:50, July 16, 2010 (MDT)- Only one person thought you stole this. And I think FL's always been a bit touchy about the stealing-ideas thing because of all the pictures of Larry who are marketed as Perry. I was merely explaining that this idea was a very common idea, but could be variated. It's sad that he thinks that such a common idea could be 'stolen'. Please don't leave, we want you here. [[User:American che|'This is the Night']]{♥when ginny kissed harry♥} 19:31, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, that means a lot! But I still will be on dA more often than here, but I won't completely abandon you guys! -TeamPhineas 11:20, July 19, 2010 (MDT)- Well good, this wiki is obsolete enough! [[User:American che|'Bonnie Wright']]{close your eyes...} 20:29, July 19, 2010 (UTC) I think you should put your stories on dA... That way, we could both be in the same place! TeamPhineas Awesome Story Hi there I really like your story, are you planning to make a sequal? From Oscar Gilmour 17:16, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Awesome & Cheesy Story This story is super amazing & could you please make a like-this story for Ferb's mom? And by the way, do you know what "Cheesy" means? Ferbnessagirl1019 (talk) 07:46, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :TeamPhin doesn't come around here much anymore, so she probably won't make another story like this. [[User:American che|'American che']]{Z?} 21:53, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, I see. I was just amazed that TeamPhineas made a super sweet story about revealing the truth. Maybe you could make a story like this American che? Ferbnessagirl1019 (talk) 15:16, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :I might. [[User:American che|'American che']]{Z?} 21:39, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :I was thinking of doing the same thing. Oh, and didn't you already make something in of the same nature? Paris Panic? Scubadave (talk) 22:41, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :Paris Panic doesn't have anything to do with Ferb's mum. [[User:American che|'American che']]{Z?} 22:47, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :Neither does this story. Scubadave (talk) 02:39, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :Or Gate 33 You've Been Warned. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] ''(Talk)'' 14:10, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Cool I love this!!! Mienke (talk) 16:57, August 10, 2011 (UTC)